The Legend of Marina
by Swyn Song
Summary: Link and Marina are Kokori Forest's pranksters. What happens when they're sent on an adventure to save Hyrule?


The Legend of Marina

by Star Wars nut

Authoress note: This was originally going to be a Wind Waker fic, but after getting Ocarina of Time/Master Quest for the Gamecube, I decided to change it. I just thought you'd like to know that.

Chapter 1

_A tall, blonde woman was running toward a tunnel. In her arms she held a bundle. She heard howling. Something was coming. Somthing that would more than likely kill her. She made it to the mouth of the tunnel. She ran through it and across a wooden bridge. Safe. She heard the howling again, only closer. Not so safe after all. All of a sudden, at least five wolfoses bounded out of the tunnel at her. She drew a sword from a scabbard on her belt. There wasn't much of a chance that she'd live, but at least the bundle would be safe. She fought as hard as she could, but not hard enough. She was killed. Her sword clattered next to the bundle. There was only one wolfos left, and it was badly bleeding. It sniffed the bundle, decided it was nothing important, and left. A shrill cry rang out from the bundle... _

Marina woke up with a start. Another nightmare. She really needed to stop eating right before she went to bed. She got out of bed and climbed out of the treehouse she called home. All the Fairyless Freaks slept in treehouses, Fairyless Freaks being the nickname Mido had come up with for her and her best friend Link. Speaking of Link, here he came now. He had a happy look on his face.

"Hey, Marina!" he said to her, "I've got news!" She asked, "Is it good or bad?"

"Good for me, bad for you." She sighed, "Tell me." Link's smile got even bigger, "I got a fairy!" he said, gestureing to the little glowing ball that Marina had just noticed was hovering above his shoulder. He introduced them, "Marina, this is Navi, my fairy. Navi, this is Marina."

"Well," said Marina, "aren't you lucky. Does Saria know that there's only one Fairyless Freak yet?"

"She does now," said a green-haired girl, coming over to join her friends.

"Hi, Saria," said Link and Marina at the same time. They continued on the topic of Link's new fairy for several minutes, until Link remembered that he had other news.

"Hey Marina," he said, "the Great Deku tree summoned us." Marina's face suddenly turned so pale that her red hair loked like it was on fire. "Oh man," she said, "he must have found about the painted rock incident. Well, let's get this over with. Saria, do you wanna come with?" Saria declined, saying she hadn't been summoned and she didn't want to get them in more trouble. So, both of them headed to the tunnel that led to the Great Deku tree's meadow. As we all know, Mido (hereby known as Midork. Hey, do you really think that Link and Marina would put up with being called Fairyless Freaks?) was standing in front of it.

"Hey!" he said, "What are you Fairyless Freaks doing? It's not like I'm going to..." Marina cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, whatever Midork, just let us in. The Great Deku Tree summoned us."

"So?" Mido said, "Summons or no summons, I'm not letting you in without a sword, a shield, and a fairy. That's that." Link got right up in his face, "Fine then," he said, "We'll get that junk. We'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"I'll be waiting!" shouted Mido as Link and Marina turned around and left.

The first matter of buisness was getting a shield. The only known place to acquire a shield is the shop near Midork's house.

And even that costs a lot.

"So," said Marina, "how many rupees do you have?" Link felt around in his pocket, "I'd say about.. zero. And you?"

"Let's see... I'd say... none," she shrugged, "Oh well, we can always find some." They ran around throwing rocks, jumping across rivers, and running through grass until...

"Ok, I've got 40," Link said, "and you?"

"40," said Marina, "I think we have enough. To the shop!" As they started walking over to the shop, a memory of one of her and Link's pranks came to her.

"Hey, Link," she said, "remember when the guy at the shop made that disgusting chewy stuff that he called grass jerky?"

"Oh, yeah," Link said, "and no one bought it, so we took it all for free..."

"And loaded it all in Midork's house when he wasn't looking!" Marina shouted, laughing, "and then, to be even wierder, we went back to the shop and said to the guy..."

"Man that jerky sure was goooood," they both said in a really goofy accent. Not realizing that they were closer to the shop, they then stepped in the water. They got out of the water, went into the shop, and both bought shields. Then came the hard part, accuireing swords. Marina said to Link, "I have to show you somthing. It's in my treehouse." They went into her treehouse, where Marina went over to a cupboard and pulled out a sword. It was a little too big for her, and it had a small purple stone in the handle. Link was staring at it. He said, "How come you never told me about this?" Marina smirked, "I have my reasons. Any way, that's one sword down, one to go. Let's go find you somthing sharp that can hack up stuff." They left the treehouse.

After looking around, they discovered a hole.

"Hey Link," said Marina, "ya think we can crawl through that?" Luckily, both Link and Marina could. After looking around, they found a chest. Link opened it and pulled out a sword. All of a sudden, they heard a rumbling.

"Uhhh, Link?" said Marina, a little nervously, "do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Link answered, "it sounds like a..." They both saw something big, round, and brown coming at them.

"BOULDER!" they shouted. Luckily for our heros, they were able to run out and get back to Midork. He looked closely at them, noticeing Navi for the first time.

"Fine then," he grumbled, "Link, you can go in." Link entered the tunnel.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Marina, "What about me?" Mido seemed happy to say, "Sorry, but I can't let you in without a fairy." Marina was really angry, but she was able to almost conceal it. Almost. Her eyes were the only clue that she wanted to strangle this kid. Her normally blue eyes turned red, like they always did when she was mad as she said, "Listen, Mi_dork_, I've got a poem for you, and it goes somthing like this:

_The Great Deku Tree called me too,_

_So you had better let me through. _

_If you don't let me in, _

_The pain will begin, _

_And I wouldn't want to be you."_

Mido thought it was a joke. That is, until he notiged her eyes and the fact that she was halfwaythrough drawing her sword.

"Fine then," he said, "I'll let you in. Just don't hurt me."

"Thank you," Marina said calmly, "I thought you'd see it my way." She went in the tunnel after Link.

R&R!

l

V


End file.
